Piers' Wine Closet
by Sirus7009
Summary: A simple night of guard duty on Piers' ship turns into a drunken nightmare for Felix when the girls find a secret compartment in the hold carrying Piers' stash of liquor.


Tales of Felix

Piers' Wine Closet

Tsukasa: NOOOO this does NOT have to do with Konami's Tales Of series!

Karen: We don't own Golden Sun nor the ideas that sparked some of these fics!

P.S. This was inspired by something I saw on a site. Though it actually is completely different from her version of the idea, I still must give some thanks to Kyarorain on for a very good laugh!

##################

A pleasant breeze blew through the deck of the ship. The calm seas allowed peace as the night began to press on. The leader of the group, Felix, stood in awe at how beautiful the ocean was under the light of a full moon. Beneath his feet his allies rested easily as he guarded the vessel from any midnight monster attacks...

Though the sheer power of their psynergy skills seemed to be driving the enemies away rather than luring them...

Felix shivered. The night was rather chilly. But he didn't carry any other clothing with him, so he simply tightened his scarf and resumed his march on the deck. Though something quickly caught his attention.

He turned his head to see both red and blonde hair running up to him, as well as an old man following close behind, "Felix!"

"Jenna? And Sheba and Kraden too... What are you three doing up at this hour?"

Sheba simply smiled, "Jenna found something really cool in the ship's storage room!"

The young Venus tilted his head curiously, "Something cool? What might that be?"

"Why don't you come with us?" Jenna took hold of his hand, leading him while the other two followed.

Jenna always had that spark about her. She was happy, willful, and of course, hyper. She certainly burned with her element. Felix was glad to call her his sister.

"Ok, ok" Felix chuckled as his sister dragged him through the ship. It didn't seem like it from the outside, but the ship was actually quite vast, having many rooms and offering much privacy for each member of the party. There were also unique Lemurian vases and different scepters and maces decorating the walls.

Finally they came to a halt in the dimly lit storage room. As Jenna led the group with her flame psynergy for sight, Felix couldn't help but ask, "So what in the world could you have found in this boring old room?"

The fiery young girl finally came to a halt at an oddly placed lounge area, where she proceeded to light a lantern before kneeling to the floor. Taking hold of a fake floor panel, she revealed a large plethora of bottles hidden in the flooring of the ship.

"What... is that?" Felix stared in wonder.

Jenna handed him a bottle, "Here, take a swig!"

The young man swished the fluid around in the bottle before obeying, quickly removing it from his lips before gasping, "It's wine!"

"We thought it would be fun to dip into Pier's stash. You know, have a party and relax for once!" Sheba giggled, amused with how shocked Felix was.

"But... but what about-" Felix looked to Kraden, who was holding a bottle happily.

"Oh come now, Felix. I'm sure even you wouldn't mind loosening up for a little bit. Why don't we all just sit down and have a drink. I'm sure it couldn't hurt!"

Felix put a hand to his face and sighed, "..." then smiled, "Alright, I guess a bottle or two wouldn't do any harm."

Each member of the party took hold of a bottle and held them above their heads, "Cheers!"

#############

Quite a bit of time had passed since they all had begun drinking. Kraden had sat down and dozed off, Felix was resting on top of some nearby crates, his leg hanging loosely over the side. He felt fine however. He slowly looked around to see Jenna staring off into space, and Sheba... Well, he didn't know what to say of Sheba. She was red in the face and was drooling over her third bottle of wine.

Before Felix could even chuckle at her look, his sight was directed towards Jenna once more, who shot off a Fume psynergy randomly, "Whoo! Look what I can do!" She cheered happily.

Felix flew to his feet, several bottles falling off the crate with a crash. He leapt toward his sister, but was nearly singed by another Fume spell, "Damn it, Jenna! Knock it off! You're going to burn the ship down!"

"But the flames are so pretty! Why would big brother want me to stop making pretty flames?" the Mars adept laughed as she began to spin in a circle.

Felix blinked a few times, dumbfounded. Just what had booze done to his sister? She is usually smart, witty, but now... she's just... stupid. He made a mental note to never let her near anything alcohol related again, and then tried once more to grab her.

But before he could even try to impair her, he suddenly found her hand aimed right at him, "Je... Jenna... what are you doing...?"

"Showing you the pretty fire, bro!" she giggled, her hand glowing with a surge of power before suddenly going dark. A blast of purple energy encased her and silenced her, sending her reeling to her seat before she neatly sat down.

Warmth suddenly embraced Felix from behind. "I'm glad I stopped her in time..." Sheba said gleefully as she held the man.

Felix chuckled, happily placing his hands on her arms, "I'm glad at least you're sane, Sheba..."

"Felix Felix Felix!" the Jovian girl giggled, clinging tighter.

"Heheh, what is it, Sheba?" Felix asked, trying to turn but Sheba quickly scooted around, staying behind him.

####################

Felix kept his eyes firmly aimed forward as he gently held the wheel of the ship, tossing it back and forth between his hands in a bored fashion as his friend approached, "Ahoy, Felix! You're up early!"

Felix turned his head towards the Lemurian with a groan, "Oh... Hello Piers, good morning."

"Geez, Felix you look terrible! Are you alright?" Piers stepped up to the wheel, taking hold of it, "You have massive bags under your eyes. Did you get any sleep last night?"

Felix shook his head weakly, "No, I'm sorry to say I didn't. To put it simply, Jenna accidentally fired off a Fume in her sleep. It burst through her wall and scared Sheba witless." Felix lied through his teeth, "I had to calm the two of them down before finally getting them to bed. Then I used my psynergy to rebuild the wall and then cleaned up, and the next thing I knew I was wide awake, so... I just stayed up all night."

"That's terrible! But, I don't think anyone could do it but you, my friend." Piers patted Felix's shoulder reassuringly, "Glad to have a strong leader! Oh..." the Lemurian looked Felix over, "Something seems to be missing... Hey, where's your cape?"

Felix's eyes lit up in fear at this mention, bullets of sweat firing down his cheeks.

############################

"I'm... I'm cold, Felix... Will you warm me up?"

"You're cold? But why..." it felt like a brick hit Felix. He could feel it. Something was missing on the body that was hugging him. "Sheba... Please... For the love of Iris, please tell me you have your shirt on..."

"Nuh uh..." Sheba giggled cutely.

"Oh crap..." Felix put a hand to his head, "Ok... Come on Felix, you can do this..." he took a deep breath, "One... Two..." In an act that defied even his own logic, he leapt out of her embrace, removed his cape then wrapped it around her protectively, all the while not once looking anywhere below the space above her head. "Three..." He sighed contently as Sheba fell into his arms, purring like a little kitten.

"That was quite an incredible feat, Felix. I don't think I've ever seen you move so fast." Kraden flinched as Felix's stone cold glare stabbed him.

"You were awake...?" Felix growled, holding Sheba defensively.

"Who could have slept through that racket your sister made? I certainly couldn't." the old man chuckled as he waved his hand in front of him, "Don't worry though. Sheba was facing away from me the whole time. All I saw was her back."

"You value your life, I see." Felix laughed before setting Sheba down on the floor, still wrapped in his cape like a blanket. "So you're not drunk?"

"No, as you get on in your life you develop a bit of immunity to alcohol. What I'm surprised of is that you yourself aren't intoxicated, Felix. How many bottles did you go through? Five?"

"Seven, thank you very much." Felix shrugged, "But that was nothing. Those Proxians... they have some rather wicked moonshine. It's quite addicting, and very powerful. After being around that stuff for so long, it becomes rather difficult to become drunk off of anything else."

"I see..." Kraden yawned, "I guess I'll... have to try it one day..." he mumbled before beginning to snore, leaving Felix to stare in bewilderment.

"He... Was drunk the whole time...? Or was he just talking in his sleep?" He shook his head. It seemed rather pointless to bother thinking about it. He looked around the lounge area; everything was a mess. He had to clean it up... But he had no idea what time it was. Piers could be waking up soon... Shaking his head angrily, he took hold of Sheba, knowing that he would have to make multiple _very_ annoying trips to get everyone to their respective rooms, then clean up the lounge area all the while not waking Piers... this was going to be fun...

#######################

"Oh... I gave Sheba my cape since her blanket got singed. Thankfully I fixed it up a bit, but I let her keep my cape for now. I figured it would help her sleep."

"Oh, Felix, you can be such a charmer at times, despite that cold appearance of yours."

"You can stop now Piers." Felix chuckled grimly, "I'm not really in the mood for your jokes."

"Alright alight," Piers smirked as he quickly stretched, "I'll take over the wheel while you get something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry after such a long night."

"Thank you, Piers. You're a good friend." He smiled weakly before beginning to walk off, only to be stopped.

"By the way, you wouldn't have happened to have snuck into the storage room last night, would you?" Once more sweat rained down Felix's cheeks, "Because I noticed the door was open when I went down there to get some extra rations..."

"No. I didn't get down there at all last night. It must of rocked open with the ocean."

"Yeah, I thought that too, and then I remembered I fixed that problem last week right after I joined your team. I know for a fact that I fixed it, so..." Felix was absolutely terrified. Had he found out?

His fears were thankfully laid to rest as Piers sighed, "Oh well, it doesn't matter. Just thought I'd ask. Go get some breakfast!"

Felix let out a relieved sigh of his own, "Thank you Piers... I'll do that..."


End file.
